


Bedtime stories

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lecter walks in on Abigail as she masturbates in his office... and teaches her how to do it properly.</p><p>Written as a response to <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=539487">this prompt</a> at the hannibalkinkmeme :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories

Dr. Lecter's office was dimly lit. It was 2:35 a.m. and Abigail was sitting on the blue couch. She was wearing a flowery cotton pyjamas, and her naked feet caressed the soft carpet on the floor. There were several books scattered around her, and a discarded plate of fruit lay by her side, with tangerine segments and bitten pieces of apple.

 

Insomnia. Nightmares. Or maybe something else.

 

Hannibal watched in silence as Abigail turned a page of the book in her hands. Her eyes opened wide and her lips trembled slightly. After another page, Abigail snaked a hand between her thighs and touched herself under the soft fabric of her pyjama pants.

 

' _No pain felt she... No pain felt she..._ ' she intoned as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on the sofa.

 

At the creak of the wooden floorboards, Abigail gasped and looked up, hiding the book under a cushion as a hot blush tinged her cheeks.

 

'Good night, Abigail. Or is it good morning yet?'

 

'I... I couldn't sleep, I--' she stammered as Dr. Lecter sat by her side.

 

'Enjoying my library?'

 

'Yes... I... There are many medical texts but... I also found...'

 

Hannibal picked one from her lap and read:

 

' _Justine, or Good Conduct Well Chastised_ , by the Marquis de Sade' he tsked disapprovingly 'I don't recommend this, Abigail. You're not a good girl. And so you don't need chastisement'.

 

Abigail watched in trepidation as Dr. Lecter picked another book - _The Pit and the Pendulum_ \- and then another - _Titus Andronicus_ \- and placed them all on a neat pile on the floor. When the Brothers Grimm's  _Fairy Tales_  had joined the pile, he looked at the cushion and raised an eyebrow.

 

Abigail gripped his wrist before he could dig the book out, and looked at him pleadingly.

 

'Let go, Abigail' he whispered, and the girl released him after a few agitated breaths.

 

' _Porphyria's Lover'_ Hannibal read 'The poem of a psycopath who throttles his lover with her very own hair. Does that excite you?'

 

'Excite--?' she whispered 'No, of course not!'

 

'Why were you hiding it, then?'

 

'Because... because...'

 

Abigail trailed off and Hannibal patted her hand.

 

'Is it an exorcism of your ghosts? Or are you feeding them new fantasies?'

 

Abigail never got to answer his question, as Dr. Lecter lifted her fingers to his mouth and licked them. Slowly. Carefully, revelling in her taste and smell.

 

'What- what are you doing?' she whispered, mesmerized by the touch of his lips and tongue.

 

Dr. Lecter lay a gentle kiss on her hand and placed it softly on her lap.

 

'Unbutton your pyjama top, please' he ordered.

 

Abigail shook her head in fear.

 

'I'm not going to touch you' he reassured her in a clipped tone 'I only want to teach you. You're reading the wrong books, Abigail'.

 

The girl shivered and hesitated, but after a long moment she swallowed hard and nodded. She wanted so much to learn, even if the dark passion inside her burnt her heart to a crisp.

 

Abigail leant back on the sofa and lifted her fingers to the buttons of the flowery top, opening it a little to reveal a patch of smooth, white skin. Hannibal murmured approvingly, and smiled as her nipples peaked under the soft fabric.

 

'Very good' he encouraged 'Now part your legs and touch yourself again. Slowly. Don't rush it'.

 

Abigail closed her eyes and did just that, gasping out loud when she felt his hand guiding hers over the cotton pants.

 

'Good girl' he praised, and her eyes clouded with pleasure. She tried to increase the rhtythm, but Dr. Lecter wouldn't allow it.

 

'No penetration, Abigail' he warned as he felt her fingers moving deep inside her. He pinched her left nipple over the pyjama top, hard, and the girl bucked in pleasure.

 

'Now listen' he whispered, picking a tangerine segment from the plate and circling her lips with it-

 

_Though the goblins cuff’d and caught her,_

_Scratch’d her, pinch’d her black as ink,_

_Kick’d and knock’d her,_

_Maul’d and mock’d her,_

_Lizzie utter’d not a word;_

_Would not open lip from lip_

_Lest they should cram a mouthful in:_

_But laugh’d in heart to feel the drip_

_Of juice that syrupp’d all her face,_

_And lodg’d in dimples of her chin,_

_And streak’d her neck which quaked like curd._

 

Hannibal pressed his hand over Abigail's strongly and crushed the tangerine segment into her mouth, hearing her muffled cry and feeling her shake uncontrollably. She panted for air as the juice of the tangerine dribbled down her chin and Hannibal's hand forced hers to continue rubbing her oversensitive flesh.

 

'Nn-noo' she begged in agony, but Hannibal was relentless, and didn't stop until he forced a second climax out of her.

 

Abigail whipped her hand out of the pyjama pants as if it had burnt her, and Hannibal cleaned her fingers delicately with his pocket handkerchief. Then her mouth. And finally her neck.

 

'Better? he asked raising a curious eyebrow.

 

Abigail frowned, then licked her lips missing the sticky taste of the tangerine.

 

''Y-yes'.

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter said 'Now go back to bed. Get some rest. Sleep. I'll read to you again first thing tomorrow'.

 

Abigail left the sofa quickly and tiptoed her way out of Hannibal's office. As the doctor turned to switch off the lights, a shadow stepped out from behind the curtains.

 

'I want you to teach me as well'.

 

Hannibal took in Will's body, barely covered by a sweaty T-shirt and a pair of briefs.

  

'Of course' he said with a glint in his eye, and clicked the lights shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Dr. Lecter quotes is "Goblin Market" by Christina Rossetti. Read it. You won't regret it ^^


End file.
